The Forgotten Blades
by Lovus Eternius
Summary: A tale of a Legend and a Shadow, following the lives of The Forgotten Blades and what they do with their lives inside of the First Ever Death Game. This story is set within the same Timeline as Denny's 'Bridging the Gap: Striking Blades' series. Yes. I have permission. Also... feel free to enjoy what I have written and no... not every character swears as much as Kage... obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Floor One – Black Wing Mercenary Stronghold**

 **November 30** **th**

 **12:37AM**

 **Kage**

 **\- Level 14**

 **\- 1275/1275 HP**

The biggest troll moment in history is the only way that I can describe Kayaba Akihiko's announcement. He calls this a death game, where you die in this game and are killed in reality. Whoever the hell allowed this sick asshole to exploit advancing technology in this way really just needs to die. You hear me? Die!

Well whatever, that announcement was almost three weeks ago and I just finished activating the teleport gate to this town for the rest of these sorry bastards. A good chunk of XP was rewarded to me for that as well, that's badass as hell… but now I'm having a bit of trouble grinding these low-level mobs. Well, not really since an idiot just died and scared half the population to not fight mobs that are too high a level.

Oh yeah, a mob is basically just that, a mob… you can fight one at a time, but the guys or monsters that spawn around a certain zone are a mob. Or so I have been lead to believe by common sense and my own interpretations. Call them whatever you want but even the individual creatures are mob characters.

I slowly turned around to examine my surroundings. I'm inside of some sort of fort, filled with humanoid mobs. These guys are «Level 13 Black Wing Mercenaries» and killing all of them is an XP and item reward. Been getting a bit of loot of these guys as well; a bunch of Cor to be sure – but also pieces of leather armor. Like bracers, boots, a few vests, some pauldrons, knee-guards and gloves. Their stats are low, so I'm not entirely sure if I should use them to upgrade my crafting skills or sell them for more cor to purchase better gear. Not stupid enough to get rid of stuff that's better than my own gear though.

"I can always use more money." I reason and then let out a deep breath. "I hate those overcharging assholes, don't they know that a freaking level 10 leather vest isn't going to sell for anything? Since most people can just make one?" My rant was ignored by the virtual atmosphere that surrounded me, and that shelf over there… and that barrel of MEAD over there.

I slowly turned around and finally entered the next room after equipping the best gear I had available. There was a collection of mobs in here. The first one was close enough to look in my direction and run over like a crazy lady. «Black Wing Scout» - That means she's a rogue type of character. The type of woman who does a lot of damage. Highest threat and highest damage. "Damn it. Stay back, you whore!" I shouted at her and replied to her «Horizontal» with nothing but a «Horizontal» from the opposite direction. Our swords smashed into each other. But mine broke! And I also took a bit of damage.

"Shit!" I charged my fingers for an «Embracer» and stabbed her in the heart. I then grabbed her sword arm and prevented her from using another sword skill. The Scout reacted to my inhibition… oh yes she reacted. She brought that meaty-muscly leg up and slammed it right between the… legs, I could've swore I heard a crunch. That sound alone made me shudder.

I let out a girlish yelp and jumped backwards – then covered my mouth. My face involuntarily flushed red. She charged a sword skill and I recognized the motion «Rage Spike». She leapt forward and I side-stepped, hit the scout with another high-penetration finger stab known as «Embracer» and followed up with a «Palm Strike» as she was recovering from the low-impact stab, it hit… I could tell by the defined hand-print on her abdomen. That last move caused an effect known as «Knockback» which was pretty self-explanatory. The hit knocked you back and disabled your voluntary movement for a certain amount of time. There was a variety of other status effects that had roughly the same effect, these are all categorized with a term that is decades old: «Crowd Control» or «CC» for short. These status effects are required for an especially difficult game that requires socialization and teamwork like this, but most people don't know how to create good builds. The reason is probably because this is a VRMMORPG, it's not like the most 'elite' of all MMORPG players joined up and there's only 10,000 of us allowed in here.

«Horizontal»

Shit, barely dodged that one!

I countered with «Right Hook» - Followed up with «Quick Thrust» - and proceeded to end this Mob's career with a «Roundhouse Kick»

"Boom! That's right bitches! Who's a badass now?! Let's go! WHOOOO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

That alone was enough to aggro the rest of the enemies in the room who each responded with a very sudden and aggravated. "Hmmn?!"

"…Shit." Is all I managed and opened my «User Interface» - grabbed a new «Steel Short-Sword» and closed the «User Interface» or «UI» for short.

I stole a glance at my «Health Bar» - only «951/1275» remaining. That «Pelvic Knee-Strike» was devastating… not an actual sword skill though. Possible «Health Point»/«HP» penalty for outside of system «Crowd Control» confirmed… and I probably took a bit of damage from that «Horizontal» which broke my other sword.

The first guy came as soon as I closed the «UI» - and he did it with a «Rage Spike» in hand – this skill was basically just a leap in my direction followed by an upward slash. I didn't bother to «Parry» with a Sword Skill. It's a weak skill only meant to close the distance and deal some damage on the side. I feel like it's an ability fit for «Tanks» with a ton of «CC» to get in close… doesn't mean I did nothing though.

My answer to this attack was a pre-emptively charged «Uppercut» the hit knocked the «Black Wing Raider» out of the air and I laughed diabolically as he was knocked backwards with a single flip then smashed into the ground. I waited for an instant and then ripped forward with a greatly timed «Sonic Leap»

It was only an instant, but I was transported to the enemy and made a downward slash, ending the first Raider. Of course, there was another two Raiders ready to counter. "Fuck… I can't beat these guys!" I shouted and «Parried» the first attack but I was hit by the third guy's «Reaver»

"Damn it." I was forced to stay still for a moment, and was hit by a «Vertical» from the second Raider and a «Horizontal» from the third Raider. "Stop it!" I shouted and looked frantically around to find a way out. The «Mercs» in the last room had probably respawned and my «Health Bar» was already at «328/1275» - I had no way out, I fucked up!

I ran forward and then turned around to face one of the «Black Wing Raiders». They wore the expressions of merciless assholes that wouldn't hesitate to kill me. "Damn it… damn it… damn it." I growled as they approached slowly. "I really hate the numbers that are popping up in my head." I muttered, they were all timings that weren't going to work out. To get out of this I'd have to kill the mobs and retreat. "I thought I'd be able to beat you assholes!" I shouted, tears welled up in my eyes.

This was reality, I'm going to die right here.

"Fuck reality! I'd be better off just dying in this death game anyway…" I said and then bit my bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

The «Black Wing Mercenaries» came ever closer and charged their sword skills, to strike the finishing blows. It was then that I met him…

A flash of white shot past me, and the hot wind that followed him left me breathless. His hair was short, but almost came down to his shoulders. His expression was that of a person who was jaded and hated life. The weapon he was using was a testament to his resolve and what most people called him. His features defined those of a pro-player whose livestreams I watched for years.

"Releasing control of Sword Art Combat Restriction System to Level 99 as per Section 7 – Paragraph 4 of Classified Article." He mumbled almost inaudibly and then executed the sword skill that looked like a massive version of «Spinning Shield»

The «Black Wing Raiders» both attacked with a «Vertical» slash that went from top-to-bottom. The result was that the second Raider's sword was flung out of it's hand and the third one's simply shattered outright.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed as their swords were tossed about or reduced to shiny white «Pixel Dust» as I called it.

The white-haired guy in front of me reacted to my cussing by sticking an index finger in my mouth. It was soft and fair, with succulent flesh beneath the skin that was as sweet as the lollipop I had before I logged in. For a moment I tightened my lips around it and stroked the tip with my tongue, but I realized what I was doing… I felt my cheeks grow warm and I pulled my head back as far as it could go, but I stopped as my head hit the wall and the tip of his… finger… didn't pop free. My mind went blank and I collapsed to my knees, I shuddered as the taste of his finger didn't leave my thoughts and even more at the sound of his finger popping out of my mouth… _puh!_

He just slowly turned his head in my direction, "Shinigami to the rescue." He said, his expression indicating an aura of dead-seriousness that wasn't aware of the irony of what he just said to me… he just smirked.

He turned back to the mercenaries and killed each of them with a collection of chained sword-skills. He took his time but did it gracefully… because they had no suitable weapon to attack with.

His finger had been in my mouth… and I… and I… I blacked out… nothingness enraptured my senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**«Player Killers»**

 **November 30th**

 **2022**

 **Deimos**

 **«** **Laughing Coffin** **»**

 **Lv. 17**

 **1890/1890**

The cave was filled with terror, the low-leveled players I lured here were retreating to the back of the room as I revealed my true purpose to them. Their eyes were so arousing, a shudder crawled up my spine and my thing went _schwing!_

 _OH GOD! THEIR EYES! THEIR EYES! YES!_

I involuntarily thrusted my pelvis forward and they backed up even faster.

They were filled with such sweet rage and tears that made them shine brilliantly in this glow of cave-light… all the while filled with dread… no it's fear… no it has to be utter terror! I'm a higher level than them, they have no chance of fighting against me, and they realized that they were at my mercy. The boy looked be around the age of a teen, sixteen maybe? His eyes were also deep red. The girl was a couple years younger than him with eyes that were a caramel brown, her white hair looked gorgeous and I could smell the fear and her body-sweat from here. A bodily nectar that was excreted out of her pores, all across that delicate body with flesh that appeared so succulent and fresh – so much more so than the flesh of a fresh peach with just enough juice and tenderness to bring tears to my eyes!

 _OH GOD I JUST WANTED TO TEAR INTO HER LEATHER VEST AND STUFF MY FACE INBETWEEN THOSE DEVELOPING BREASTS! PERVERSION! IT'S SO TEMPTING!_

"What do you want with us?!" The boy raised his voice, summoning me from my glorious train of thought.

 _That voice… it's adorable when it's filled with fear…_

"Well, let's look at our options; I have time to kill, since we are going to be in this game for a long time after all… throw me a few ideas." I said and let out a deep sigh, I had so many ideas to choose from – but maybe I'd let them decide for me.

"You could let us go." The girl said, she hid behind the boy who glared at me, protective of her… there's an idea… maybe I could bring her to the verge of death.

 _No… bringing them here serves a greater purpose. Recruits for the guild? I don't know, I merely have orders._

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I raised my hand with a smile then pulled my sleeve up to reveal the emblem that was already a symbol of being a «Red Player». There was a ton of «Player Killers» out there, but the «Laughing Coffin» was one of few that was well-renowned. "If I let you go… I'll have failed my objective and that will result in my execution on the spot." I explained to them, sweat beaded on my brow as I gazed at the two of them.

The boy looked at me defiantly, "So what? We just wait for somebody to kill or rape us?! We have the ethics code on, you know?!"

"I don't know, my job was to bring you here, you can be sacrifices for new initiates, informants, or hostages to deal with other troublesome «Player Killers»." I explained with a nonchalant shrug. Good god that girl is arousing with her blatant fear - I shuddered again. "Stop it, girly… you are far too adorable for me to resist." I said with a grin, and I could hear footsteps outside of the cave. So I gripped her by the neck and lifted her into the air. She didn't choke, just looked away from me.

The boy reacted by attacking me with a barrage of sword-skills.

«Upward Vertical» - «Downward Vertical» - «Reaver»

Surprising… his fear drove him to attack, my hardness increased by twenty-percent and I dropped the girl.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared and I responded by drawing a dagger.

"Yes! YES! YEEEEESSSS! THIS IS WHAT I WANT! EXCITE ME! ATTACK ME! RAVAGE MY BODY WITH YOUR FEAR-DRIVEN RAGE!" I let out an excited moan with every successive hit he made against me. I slashed at him with the dagger, without utilizing sword-skills so that I could drag out this pleasure for as long as I could. It was a physical form of his fear, a physical form that took away my life force and each hit left me breathless. "MORE! MOOOOAR! MOAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" I laughed as hard as I could until finally, the feeling… climaxed and I realized his health was almost depleted and mine was also in the red. He didn't strike the finishing blow – he simply stared at the cave entrance and I sheathed my one handed sword.

 _How disappointing… it was just getting to the good part._

"Well done, Deimos… surprised that you managed to leave them alive." The man entered the room, without an expression. He had a scar on the right side of his face, which could only be described as having exotic features and shaggy black hair. There wasn't a hint of fear in his expression. Cool-headed and rationalizing type… not to be bothered with. "The boy isn't as important as the girl… but no matter – it's show time." He said and smirked.

I stayed silent, nothing to be said.

"Thirsty?" He asked and tossed a bottle of water to the boy and then the girl.

"What do you want with us?!" The girl demanded.

He simply looked at the girl who spoke up. He then turned to the boy and let out a sigh. "I don't know why you all see player-killers as bad people – it's not like we're responsible for actual deaths in the real world… we might kill players in the game but it's the mechanism in the «NerveGear» designed to kill a player when a person's «HP» reaches zero that's responsible for the murder… and guess who designed that mechanism? Kayaba Akihiko… thus players are allowed to freely enjoy the game in all aspects without having to deal with the consequences. This is all just a game… after all."

 _That's not a very convincing argument but it is… somewhat rational? Though some people should take responsibility for their actions… he makes it sound like it's the truth with that imposing charisma and assertive voice._

"Not sure if I want to be a player-killer anyway." The boy said, and PoH just turned to face the cave entrance. "I don't really want to because she wouldn't like it." He murmured and turned to the girl.

"I'll give you some time to think about it… you need to get a few dozen levels to join anyway." PoH said bluntly.

"If I join the guild… do I have to kill people?" I asked.

"Well you don't have to at the start, you could just get odd jobs like Deimos here… he levels as much as he can, but it's him who brings the hostages and teaches tactics against players. Maybe you can be his apprentice? Just in case we _lose_ him?" PoH smirked, he already planned this whole thing out. He could teach people how to make poisons and fight underhandedly, but his head-to-head fighting style seemed really… clumsy - for now.

"Then I'll join."

My eyes involuntarily flicked over to the girl who was covering her mouth to hold back her tears. "The boy seems to have ties with the girl, should this plan fail – he'll hunt us down with greater ferocity – should we leave both alive?" I asked, though I was a sadistic asshole who thrived on the suffering of other assholes, these youngsters were still as they were… innocent children… but fear at it's purest the primal fear they felt as they gazed upon my glory… the fear they felt when they looked at PoH was… unsatisfying.

"Worrying about what will happen to you?" PoH asked and looked at me with a smirk. Distasteful, assumption.

I did not avert my gaze, only looked at him as he drew his weapon, a dagger – most likely poisoned. "You draw a dagger and gaze at me with a distasteful expression." I said bluntly and drew my sword, and then sidestepped as he lunged with a dagger-version of «Reaver» it was a small blow but he literally jumped onto my «Horizontal» which cut deep because of his speed and momentum. The hit itself was a critical hit. His skill did minimal damage to me but his health immediately dropped into the red. I opened my inventory and immediately clicked on an antidote right as my health started draining.

"Kuh… fine… we'll do it this way, you're the babysitter." He said with a grin. "One day, I'll get you back for this…" He said and looked at his injury, a bright red gash across his chest.

"Maybe in a couple years when we're both nearing the end game." I said with a deep sigh and turned my gaze towards the girl.

She had gotten to her feet and raised her sword up high; she was shaking as she tried to charge a sword skill. PoH heard the rattling sword but didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. Her skill charged and then canceled as she continued to shake furiously with fear and uncertainty. I didn't want to be the one to kill this asshole, since he's an old friend.

PoH started walking away until he was out of range of her skill and let out a smug, "Hmm."

She collapsed to the ground and let out a pained gasp, then started to sob. PoH exited the cave. "Well then, you're my hostages and I'm your babysitter… what are your names?" I explained and asked, respectively.

"XaXa." The boy said, and I smirked. "I have a bad feeling about you, but I'll teach you a few things… would be nice if an old buddy killed me and I had an apprentice to avenge me." I said and then let out a deep sigh as I stared towards the horizon.

"And you?" I turned my gaze to the girl, her white hair and caramel brown eyes looked deep into my soul, she was silently asking me 'why'? I ignored the question and stared at her for long enough that she slowly answered.

"ShiroBu." Is all she said.

"White Bu?" I asked.

"White Butler." She replied, after a long pause.

"Ku…ahahahahaha!" I laughed involuntarily for a few moments. "That's a good name."

There was a long an awkward silence… that I broke.

"Well let me explain a thing or two… you guys are basically my hostages. Should you attempt to run away, I will kill both of you. However, if you choose to cooperate and party up with me, and send a friend request my way – I'll teach you guys everything I know about player-killers. Should you ask your brother to come here – I'll kill him… which is our goal. You're bait – however… if the three of us become more powerful than the other members of laughing coffin – then we'll have free reign to do whatever the fuck we want until PoH gets to the end game in term of level, skills and stats."

"Why are you trying to help us?" XaXa asked, he looked skeptical.

"Crossing the line from virtual to reality is the last straw for PoH… the guy you just talked to. I'm a playerkiller, not a murderer…" I explained.

"What if I told him that you intend to betray him?" ShiroBu or just Shiro asked.

"You honestly think he'd believe you?" I asked her, "No offence, but you're just bait to him, nothing more… maybe less."

"How is that not offensive?" XaXa asked.

"And you're just here to keep her quiet." I stated bluntly in response. "Not sure if I'd rather listen to her despaired sobs or your annoying questions."

"Like we said… why not just let us go?" XaXa asked.

"I want that White Reaper guy to feel motivated, to do that I need both of you to party up with me and grind until PoH decides to move on that White Reaper character. He's a high threat to our cause. If I can get him to level up high enough, then he'll be impossible to kill and then I'll let you guys go, when I can ensure your safety." I explained bluntly.

"Why go to such great lengths?" XaXa asked.

"Your fear arouses me, I am containing myself – my hardness is increasing just thinking about making you fear me so much that you lose your sense of reality."

He bit his tongue. But it was then that the girl finally spoke up, deciding to try her luck once her fear gradually dissipated. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Tell me the name of the White Reaper."

"Ciel." I answered bluntly.

She grinned impishly. "I see…" She said quietly, hiding her smile beneath her hand as she pretended to enter deep thought and turned her head towards the cave-wall, away from XaXa.

"But that's not his name." XaXa said. "His name is Garost." He declared, bluntly.

"You forgot the part where you walked on water, and made off with the warden's daughter."

"That doesn't even make sense." XaXa.

"Neither does your face!"

"My face?! What about your-"

I turned around as quickly as possible, putting on the most atrocious and horrifying expression I could muster.

 _OHHHH… THE FEAR IN HIS EYES! MMMMF YES! OH GOD! MORE MOOORE MOAAAAAR! IT'S LIKE EATING AN ENTIRE BUCKET OF DEEP-FRIED CHICKEN… SO SATISFYING… AND YET IT'S TOO MUCH, I'VE REACHED MY LIMIT… UNNGH-HNNGH!_

"H-haaaaa… aha-aa-aaaa…. HAAAAAAA!" I thrusted my hips forward with each deep exhalation I let out, each was shaky and exaggerated - XaXa grimaced, his expression gradually turned to disgust rather than fear.

I cleared my throat. "Alright, let's go." I said bluntly.

It was then that we exited the cave and wandered off into the lush forests of the first floor. Towards a most glorious dungeon, that we would spend our time mapping.


End file.
